


Haught Abs

by Martitalora



Series: Haught Damn [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martitalora/pseuds/Martitalora
Summary: The one where Nicole and Waverly are doing something very interesting and the redhead pulls her abs.





	Haught Abs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for all the good comments on my first one shot. 
> 
> So I play soccer, and a couple of weeks ago, one of my teammates pulled her abs while doing something very interesting. I thought it would be very funny if Nicole pulled her abs doing the same thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

“Sorry Officer, but I’m afraid you pulled your abdominal muscle.” 

“Excuse me, what?” Nicole is shocked, she can’t believe this is actually happening. Nedley is going to kill her. “That’s impossible.”

“Sorry Officer but it is, indeed, very possible.” Dr. Wheeling says as he sits down on his chair. “Do you have any idea how this may have happened?”

Nicole shakes her head. “No.”

“Have you been doing a lot of exercises lately?”

“Yes, but they are the same workouts I always do. Running, lifting, abs,...”

“Any new exercises? Maybe you did a quick movement?”

And that’s when Nicole remembers it. “Shit. Waverly.” she murmurs.

“I recommend you to rest for a week and apply an ice pack for 20 minutes at a time several times per day.” Dr. Wheeling says. “If you want you can take these painkillers if the pain is very bad.” He handles Nicole the prescription.

“Sheriff Nedley is not gonna be happy.” She bites the inside of her mouth and gets up from her sit. “Thank you so much, Dr. Wheeling,” Nicole says as she shakes the doctor's hand.

“My pleasure Officer Haught.” He says with a smile on his face.

“Please call me Nicole,” she starts making her way to the door but turns around. “Dr. Wheeling? Could you please not tell anyone about this?”

“Don’t worry Nicole, I won’t.”

“Thank you very much, Dr. Wheeling. I’ll see you around.” She says as she puts her hat back on.

Nicole makes her way to her cruiser, “You’re fucked Haught, you are very very fucked.” She tells to herself and shakes her head.

………..

The officer was sitting at her desk, thinking about what she should tell Nedley. How was she gonna tell him she pulled her abs because of her girlfriend?

“You got this Haught.” She tells herself as she starts making her way to the Sheriff's office.

Nicole knocks on the door. “Sir, may I talk to you?” She asks as she pops out her head through the door.

“Sure Haught, come on in.” Nicole enters the office and takes a sit. “Tell me, kid, what’s bothering you.”

“Sir, I went to the doctor to get my abdominal pain check as you told me.” She was nervous, Nedley could tell. 

“What did Dr. Wheeling say?” The Sheriff says with a serious face.

“Mmm, he said I pulled my abdominal muscle Sir.” Nicole looks down and biys her lip. She doesn't want to look at his face, she knows he was disappointed.

“So you pulled your abs, huh?” Nicole nods. “Okay.” 

She shakes her head. “Okay? Sir, I pulled my abdominal muscle. Dr. Wheeling said I have to rest for at least a week.”

“Haught, you are a good officer. Who am I kidding? You are my best officer and one day you’ll be the sheriff of this town.” Nicole looks at him, she can’t believe what she’s hearing. “You work hard and people respect you for it.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Nicole look and gives him a soft smile.

“Now I want you to go home and rest,” Nedley says as he points at the door.

“I’m sorry Sir, but I don’t think it is right for me to stay home for a week. I would like to come in every day and help with the paperwork.”

“Sure Haught, if that’s what you want.” Nicole nods her head. “Now go home and rest.”

"Thank you, Sir.” She says and exits the sheriff's office.

The officer makes her way to the Black Badge office. She needs to tell Waverly about this.

“Hey, babe.” Her girlfriend says as she sees her.

“Hi Waves,” she kisses the brunette's cheek. “Can I talk to you?” 

“Yes, of course, what’s wrong?” Waverly is concerned, she can tell by the look on Nicole’s face, something bad happened.

“Hey Haughtsuft,” Wynonna says pointing at her. “Wanna go to Shorty’s tonight?”

“Sorry Wynonna, but I’m not feeling very well.” 

“Oh man! Well, I guess I’ll have to kick your ass at pool another day.” Wynonna adds and bites one of her donuts.

Nicole grabs Waverly’s hands, “can we go somewhere more private?”

“Yes, let’s go.” She squeezes Nicole’s hands and turns around. “Wynonna, I need to talk to Nicole. I'll be back later.”

“Okay, but don't do anything kinky.” Her older sister winks at her and Waverly can't help but roll her eyes.  
……….

“Y-you, what?” Waverly says surprised.

“I pulled my abs.” They are in Nicole’s cruiser and the brunette can’t help but laugh.

“It’s not funny Waves, stop laughing.” Her girlfriend says annoyed.

“Sorry.” Waverly covers her mouth to stop herself from laughing. 

“I can’t believe you’re enjoying this.” She’s facing the street, she can’t look at her girlfriend’s face right now.

“Oh come on Nicole, it is funny.” Waverly keeps giggling.

“It is not funny.” the redhead says with a serious tone. “Besides, it was kinda your fault.”

Waverly is confused, “what do you mean it was kinda my fault?”

Nicole turns to face her. “Do you remember the other day when you suggested that I should…” Nicole makes a weird move with her hands, “and I said no but you kept begging me to do it?”

“Oh, my God.” Waverly covers her face embarrassed, “it really was my fault.”

“Hey,” Nicole rubs Waverly’s cheek with her thumb, “it was my fault too, I accepted to do it.”

Waverly starts laughing again as she remembers how it happened.

“It was funny, wasn’t it?” Nicole says and giggles.

“It was very funny. You are definitely doing it again once you get better.” the brunette adds with a little smirk on her face.

“Mmm, We’ll see about it.” 

………

The next day Nicole is at her desk, working on some paperwork when Wynonna walks in.

“Sup Haughtabs,” Wynonna says with a smirk on her face.

Nicole rolls her eyes at her and groans, “What do you want Wynonna?”

“So, are you gonna tell me how did you pull your haughty abs?” She says with a funny tone in her voice.

“Nope.” Nicole gets up and starts making her way to Nedley’s offices. “Now if you excuse me, I have some paperwork to turn in."

When Nicole exits the sheriff’s office, Wynonna is still there waiting for her.

“Come on Haught, just tell me how did it happen.” The older girl puts her arm around the officer's shoulders.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.” she moves Wynonna's arm from her and sits again on her desk.

“What? Of course, I wanna know,” she replies as she sits again on the officer's desk.

“If you say so…”

“I do say so," Wynonna says nodding. "Now tell me.” 

"Okay." The officer is still embarrassed about what happened. She hesitates about telling Wynonna, she knows the older girl is going to make fun of her about it. “It happened last Sunday, on our date night. We were in our bedroom and Waverly thought it would be a good idea if I-” Wynonna cuts her off.

“Stop.” She gets up from Nicole's desk and makes her way to the door. 

“I thought you said you wanted to know.”

“I did, but not anymore." She turns around and faces Nicole. "I realized I don’t need to know what kinky stuff you and my baby sister do.” She says and walks away.

“What? Who said we were doing something kinky?” The redhead yells but Wynonna is already gone.

………

*The Sunday before*

“Oh my God Nicole, please don’t stop,” Waverly says blushing.

“You like this, huh?” Nicole has a smirk on her face. She can't help it, she's very proud of her hand's abilities.

“Fuck, of course, I do.” the brunette groans and pulls her girlfriend for a kiss.

Sundays nights are date night for Nicole and Waverly. Every Sunday night they go to the officer’s house, order some takeout food and watch a movie.

“Is that the doorbell?” Nicole looks up and gets up from the couch.

“No babe, come back.” The brunette tries to reach for her girlfriend but she's already at the door.

“I’ll finish your foot massage after we eat.” 

“Promise?” Waverly says with a little smile.

“I promise.” 

After eating some sushi, they make their way to the bedroom. They’re laying in bed trying to pick a movie to watch when the brunette sees a little notebook on the officer’s nightstand.

“What is that?” Waverly asks.

“This?” Nicole grabs the notebook and gives it to Waverly. “This is a photo album from when I was in college. I found it yesterday in one of my drawers.”

“Can I look at it?” The brunette says with a big smile.

They start looking at the photo album. Nicole explains every picture to her girlfriend and she laughs. Nicole was a wild college kid.

“Oh my God!!” Waverly says surprised. “Is that you dressed as Shakira?”

“Shit, I totally forgot about that.” She’s blushing.

“Please tell me you still have that wig and outfit.” Her girlfriend says very excitedly.

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t.” Nicole looks at the picture. “I wore that outfit for Halloween. I even learn how to belly dance.” She laughs.

“Shut the fuck up. You did not.” She can’t believe what she just heard.

“I did, I took some lessons and I was actually pretty good at it.” 

“Please show me,” Waverly begs.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Nicole says shaking her head. “My abs are still sore from yesterday’s workout.”

“Please?” Waverly gives her a puppy face, she knows Nicole would never say no to that face.

“Stop looking at me like that.” She tries to look away but Waverly keeps begging.

"Please, Nicole." She bites her lip and Nicole groans.

“Ugh okay.” 

“Yay.” Waverly starts jumping on the bed.

Nicole takes off her shirt, leaving her with just her sports bra on.

“Your abs look good officer.” Her girlfriend adds with a playful smile.

“You ready?.” Waverly nods. “Okay”.

And just like that, Nicole starts moving her belly, she starts moving her hips. Waverly feels like she’s dreaming. Her hot girlfriend is belly dancing right in front of her.

Nicole keeps moving her belly for a couple more minutes when suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her abs.

“Fuck.” She screams and falls on the floor.

Waverly runs to help her girlfriend, “Nicole, what happened? Are you okay?” She asks concerned.

“Shit Waves, I think I just pulled my abs.” and Waverly can’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what did you think about it.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading it.
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter @igbtdom


End file.
